Gotta Be Somebody
by tawelephant
Summary: Edward is looking for that one person to complete his life. The one to make him whole. His soul mate. Can he find her? She's gotta be out there.


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Edward or any other Twilight characters.  
But I wish I owned Edward. The boy would be tied up on my bed as I have my wicked way with him. Mmmmm....  
Nickelback owns the song. I love their cd Dark Horse......_

**  
Gotta Be Somebody **

**EPOV **

New town. Same old story. I just moved to Chicago to be near my sister and her husband. Truthfully, I was lonely and I wanted to be near family. I am 25 years old and still looking for that something great. That someone to share my life with. From the outside I have it all. I am a doctor. I have money. I am handsome, or at least that's what I am told. But I don't have the most important thing of all… Love.

**_This time  
I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life,  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough_**

I have been out on dates, but I want that spark. I want that all consuming feeling that I know I will have when I meet her…The one who will complete me. The one and only to share my soul with. I want a person that I can trust with my heart. I know deep down that I will find her. I just have to keep being patient and have faith that she is out there waiting for me too.

**_So I'll be waiting for the real thing,  
I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen_**

My friends back in Seattle told me that I should give up on the dream of the perfect person, but I just don't want to loose that idea. And why should I when my parents have it. My sister Alice found it with her husband Jasper. Why can't I have it too?

**  
_So I'll be holding my own breath  
Right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with._**

I head down to the grocery store. My condo is unpacked and everything is in its place, but I just don't want to sit in the cold, empty space. Work at the hospital is going good. They have welcomed me with open arms in the pediatric unit. I have been blessed with that aspect of my life. Some of the nurses shamelessly hit on me, but I try to be the gentleman my parents raised me to be and gently turn them down. Over and over again. I am not looking for some silicone plastic body. I want real, I want her...

I roam up and down the aisles, relishing in the calm of the near empty store. Just as I turn the corner to head down the chip aisle, my cart slams into someone else's cart.

"I am so sorry." I immediately start apologizing hoping I did not hurt someone. I look up and I am instantly entranced. The goddess before me has me hypnotized. She has deep brown eyes and I feel lost in them. Her hair is mahogany and is flowing down her shoulders and back. She has the most beautiful blush across her porcelain skin. Hearing what reminds me of bells softly ringing, I am finally brought out of the spell when I realize the sound is her talking to me.

"I am sorry I bumped into you. Are you okay?" Her melodious voice rings through my ears.

"Yes, sorry... I am okay. Are you okay?" I sound like a jackass. _What is wrong with me?_ My heart is beating a mile an hour.

She blushes deeper and bites her lip in between her teeth. _My lord who is this woman?_ "Yes, I am okay. I hope you enjoy the rest of your shopping. Be careful." She gives me a sly smile and walks away.

It takes me a minute to register everything that just happened. I snap out of it and feel a panic come over me. _Where did she go?_ I should've introduced myself. I should've found out her name. Oh God, the thought of never seeing her again makes my stomach ache. I walk the aisles frantic to find her and I don't see her. I cannot believe I let her walk away.

I head to the checkouts and then walk home. _ What just happened? _ I never had that kind of feeling wash over me like that before. I was completely drawn to her. Like a moth to the flame. I drift off to sleep, quickly dreaming of the dark haired goddess. I vow I will find her again!

**_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's _****_gotta be somebody_****_ for me like that._**

**_  
Cause nobody wants to do it all on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_**

Time has been flying by me but to me it seems to drag. I cannot seem to get that woman out of my thoughts. It has been two weeks since I have seen my Aphrodite, and I am obsessed. I swear I have been to the grocery store six times just to see if luck would have her there again.

My sister Alice keeps telling me not to give up hope. She says she has seen a vision of me with the love of my life. Alice always has 'visions'. But no matter how much shit we give her, 99 percent of the time she has been correct. It is so weird. Alice's description of my soul mate fits my mysterious woman to a T. Of course Alice cannot give me a name, but I know who it is.

I wake feeling a strange sense of calm. I decide in my peaceful outlook to walk to the local bookstore in my neighborhood. I love books. I love to get caught up in a story, to feel and experience the same things the characters do. I roam the store, gingerly running my fingers over the spines of the old books in the classics section. I know it sounds pathetic, but I cannot get enough of the classics. I swear I have read Shakespeare's works a hundred times.

I spot a book that looks interesting and slowly remove it from the shelf so I don't knock the rest of the books onto the floor. That would be so embarrassing. I am immediately stunned. I can see through the shelf unit into the next aisle and I meet dark brown eyes. It is her. She looks at me as if she is reaching into my soul luring out my deepest secrets. She blushes and I smile. I am not going to let her go this time. I quickly walk around the stack and gasp as I take in the beauty before me. She is just as gorgeous as I remember. Hell, even better now that I think about it. She has a petite frame, a little taller than Alice. But oh her curves are perfect. I can't take it; I must know everything about her.

I hold out my hand "Hello again. I am sorry I did not introduce myself before. My name is Edward."

She reaches for my hand and as soon as we touch I feel an electrical current run through my body. Sparks fly and I literally have a flash of images run though my thoughts. Her laughing as we walk in the park. Her blushing as we dance under the moon light. Her walking down the aisle towards me in a graceful white gown. Her swollen belly carrying my child glowing like an angel. Her sitting with me on the front porch swing watching our children play. I snap back to reality. I cannot believe I found her. I just know it is her.

"Hello Edward. My name is Isabella, but everyone just calls me Bella." We don't release our hands. We just stand there for a few more minutes, completely content in each others company. It almost feels like we are old friends who have just seen each other after years apart. I finally pull myself from my thoughts and ask her if she wants to go out for coffee with me. She agrees with a smile and we walk out the door of the bookstore. I feel like I am finally waking up and walking into my life.

**  
_Tonight  
Out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like deja vu  
Me standing here with you_  
**

As we walk down the street, I cannot stop the pull of my body towards hers. I don't want to scare her, but I have this overwhelming feeling to touch her again. I gingerly reach for her hand. It seems as if she is thinking the same thing because as soon as our skin touches, she laces her fingers with mine. She lets out a comforted sigh and I smile. _She feels it to…_ My body is flooded with feelings of joy and happiness. I feel as if the void that I have carried around my entire life in my heart has filled. My soul feels complete.

**_So I'll be holding my own breath  
Could this be the end  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with_**

Bella and I stop and get coffee in a little diner around the corner from the bookstore. We spend hours talking. I feel like I have known her forever. She is a writer and I have even read some of her work. She is so talented and I am in awe of this beauty before me. Bella teases that she knows the ER of my hospital very well since she is a self proclaimed klutz. My heart clenches with the thought of my girl being hurt in anyway.

We leave the diner and walk through the park. The birds are singing and the sun is shining on us. I feel like the stars have aligned. The last puzzle piece has been fit. After a walk in the park we stop for lunch at a deli. We continue to talk about family and school. We talk about dreams and desires. The day turns into night. We eat dinner at the family Italian restaurant on the corner. Hard to believe the day is already coming to a close. Time seems to have flown by but we haven't even noticed. We exchange phone numbers as I walk her to her apartment. We both giggle as we realize that she literally lives two buildings down from me. What are the odds that my soul mate lives so close to me? We share a gentle kiss goodnight. One simple kiss portrays all of the longing I have experienced waiting for her. I feel her longing disappear and replace with desire and bliss. We break apart content knowing that we will be seeing each other tomorrow.

I am so giddy when I get home that I actually call Alice and tell her everything that has happened. She is screaming into the phone and I laugh as I imagine her bouncing on the couch in her excitement. She gives me the typical 'I told you so', and I completely agree with her. She was the one who told me I needed to move here. And she was one hundred percent correct. I am going to have to buy her a pair of Jimmy Choos as a small gesture of thanks for helping me find my future. She will freak out.

**_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
_****_There's gotta be_****_ somebody_****_ for me like that_**

**_  
Cause nobody wants to do it all on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_**

The next day wake up happier than I have ever felt in my life. I know things are just going to get better from here. I head into the hospital for my shift. I don't let the flirty nurses get to me. I have found her. My Bella.

A couple hours pass and I am shocked into stone once more as I see Bella in the hall. I panic, scared that something is wrong as I see her face flushed with signs that she has been crying.

"Bella honey, are you okay?" I rush to her side and she flies into my arms. I grab her face in my hands. "Bella, talk to me. What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Edward. These are happy tears. My sister-in-law Rosalie just had a baby. I am an auntie Edward." I hold her to my chest as a few more happy tears escape her eyes. I smile at the miracle in my arms. She walks me to the hospital room of her family and I meet her brother Emmett and sister-in-law Rose. I check on their newborn Emily. She is a beauty and completely healthy. I get to spend a little time with Bella and her family before I head back to my rounds. We make plans for a barbeque this weekend at Emmett's. I plan to bring Alice, Jasper and my parents so they can meet Bella and her family. I cannot wait. I am so happy that I kept the faith.

**_You can't give up  
when you're looking for a diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
make sure you're holding on  
Cause it could be the one  
the one you're waiting on_  
**

The weekend quickly arrives and I pick Bella up at her apartment to drive us to Emmett's for the barbeque. A day has not passed that Bella and I haven't seen or talked to each other. We send each other text messages during the day while we are working. She surprised me one day bringing lunch to me at the hospital. The gossips were chewing on that all afternoon but I did nothing to deter the talk of us being an item. The fact that I am in love with Bella is not a secret that I am going to keep. Mom, dad, Alice and Jasper meet us at Emmett's. Bella's parents are already there. We introduce our families and everyone is immediately fond of each other. We all talk like we have been family for years. The women all coo over baby Emily. Bella and I stick together like glue. The thought of being away from her for a minute makes my chest compress. It is as if she is the air I breathe and I suffocate when she is not near me. I can tell she feels the same way. Something as simple as the anxious look on her face when I left the room to go to the restroom cements the fact that we are one.

**  
_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, oh_**

A month later Bella and I get married. Sounds ludicrous to some, but to us, a month was painfully long. She moved into my condo the week before our wedding. Bella's friend Jake and his wife Nessie were looking for an apartment so they took over Bella's apartment and it all worked out brilliantly. I take my beautiful Bella to Italy for our honeymoon. It is so romantic and lovely, and we have an amazing time. Our family teases us that we had 'too much fun' because 9 months later we welcomed our twins. Life just cannot get any better than this.

**  
_Nobody wants to do it all on their own  
And everyone wants to know their not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_**

**_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_  
**

I have it all. The love of my life at my side. Beautiful children to enrich my days. Loving family and friends to bring laughter. I praise God every day for helping me keep the faith that I would find her and fulfilling my life.


End file.
